y cómo fue tu primera vez?
by d4rk m00n
Summary: -ahora te toca a ti frentona…y… Qué tal tu primera vez?-La Haruno lo pensó por unos momentos para después sonreír traviesamente-Salvaje y desenfrenada-fue su única respuesta


_**Notas De Autora: ******__hola! a todos... tal vez a estás alturas debería de estar escribiendo la continuación de mis otros fic, pero honestamente no me recisti a colgar este fic que venía vagando x mi mente desde hace unas semanas... pero como sea, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios acerca de esta historia que es como un regalo de navidad a todos ustedes que siguen mis fic,así q en general gracias!_

_**Y… Cómo fue tú primera vez?**_

Era un día hermoso, completamente soleado y perfecto para salir a pasear, ya fuera con la familia, con algún novio o pretendiente o simple y sencillamente con los amigos o amigas, como era el caso de un grupo de chicas que se encontraba conversando bajo el resguardo de un árbol de cerezo del jardín de cierta chica ojiperla.

-y qué tal tu Hinata?-pregunto una chica rubia de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad, ojos azules, y figura perfecta, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga la ojiperla, la cual no sabía ni por dónde meterse.

-b-bueno y-yo-balbuceaba la Hyuga

-Ino-Cerda ya déjala… no la presiones- la riño una pelirrosa de la misma edad, dueña de unos hermosos ojos color jade que llamarían la atención de cualquiera, aun que no tanto como lo hacía su amiga Ino.

-Vamos frentona… me da curiosidad… además no estamos hablando de algo malo, después de todo entre adolescentes es normal-la ojiazul volteó a ver a la Hyuga- vamos Hinata… solo quiero saber cómo pasaste tu primera vez?... la disfrutaste?-le envió una mirada pícara.

-p-pues N-Naruto-Kun se p-porto muy l-lindo y a-amable conmigo… y-y todo fue t-tan romántico-termino de comentar totalmente avergonzada, mientras Ino y Sakura abrían sus ojos impresionadas.

-Naruto? Romántico?-gritaron ambas chicas, la peliazul asintió

-b-bueno…-continuo Hinata- V-viniendo de él n-no me lo esperaba, p-pero así f-fue

-WHOOOOUU Naruto sí que me sorprende- exclamó la ojijade, entonces la Yamanaka miró a su amiga pícaramente

-ahora te toca a ti frentona, Hinata y yo ya te contamos nuestras primeras experiencias, ahora solo faltas tú…y… Qué tal tu primera vez?- La Haruno lo pensó por unos momentos para después sonreír traviesamente al cierto recuerdo a su memoria.

-Salvaje y desenfrenada-fue su única respuesta, y ahora fue el turno de sus amigas de sorprenderse

-d-de verdad?- preguntó Ino impactada-quiero los detalles-exigió y la tímida ojiperla asintió

-pues la verdad para empezar no creí que Sasu-Kun escogiera ese lugar y menos sabiendo que sería mi primera vez por lo que al principio tuve dudas, pero al ver la mirada de mi Uchiha supe que a pesar de todo el cuidaría de mi…-soltó un suspiró y con una mirada un tanto atontada continuó- y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y termino siendo una noche muy alocada pero maravillosa-terminó de relatar la chica.

-entonces creo que fue una noche muy especial para las tres-concluyo la rubia, todas asintieron y después soltaron en carcajadas.

-se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-preguntó una voz masculina .

Las tres chicas giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta de la casa y se encontraron con los rostros de los mismísimos Naruto Uzumaki Y Sasuke Uchiha, el primero totalmente sonriente y el segundo tan serio como solo él podía. Inmediatamente el rubio salió despedido y se abalanzó sobre su novia, la cual se puso totalmente roja y poco le falto para desmayarse al sentir los labios de su impulsivo chico sobre su mejilla.

-Hinata-Chan! No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe!-gritó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hmp! Dobe… apenas han pasado unas horas desde la última vez que la viste- el pelinegro a diferencia de su escandaloso amigo solo se sentó tranquilamente junto a su novia la cual le sonrió tiernamente.

-Pero para mí a sido una eternidad teme insensible!- chilló histéricamente- además como si tu no extrañaras a Sakura-Chan…-esto último lo susurró quedito para que solo su amigo escuchara.

-Hmp!

-eh Naruto- le llamó Ino- creo que ya deberías soltar a Hinata-el chico la miró sin entender- se está comenzando a poner morada-Naruto inmediatamente aflojo su agarre.

-Lo siento Hinata-Chan

-N-no… hay… p-problema-dijo entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aire.

-idiota-mascullo Sasuke.

-bueno y que era tan gracioso que se estaban riendo cuando llegamos?-pregunto nuevamente el Uzumaki.

-bueno es que estábamos recordando cómo fue nuestra primera vez-respondió muy tranquila Sakura entrelazando su mano con la de su novio.

-QUE!- a Naruto se le subieron los colores hasta las orejas al igual que su novia, mientras que Sasuke solo levantaba una ceja.

-No seas tan mal pensado Uzumaki-le dijo Ino divertida- comentábamos nuestra primera vez… pero en un concierto

-ahhhh- fue lo único que pudo exclamar ya más tranquilo.

-dobe hentai

-cállate teme!

-hay ya van a empezar… saben que yo ya me voy- dijo la Yamanaka levantandosé- quede de verme con mi lindo y precioso novio así que ya nos veremos mañana en las escuela- la chica se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos y se fue.

-Sakura creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos-susurró el Uchiha a su novia al ver que su mejor amigo y la Hyuga se perdían en sus miradas.

-tienes razón

La parejita se quiso despedir de sus amigos, pero estos ni los pelaban al estar en su propio mundo, a Sasuke y a Sakura les resbalo una gotita en sus cabezas, siempre era lo mismo con ellos. Salieron de la casa de los Hyuga y antes del entrar al auto de pelinegro, este como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del auto a su novia primero, para después él ocupar el asiento del piloto.

Ya en el auto y antes de arrancar el chico miró a la pelirrosa un tanto divertido.

-entonces… se la pasaron hablando de su primer concierto?

-aja- contestó Sakura- y sabes? Aun no puedo creer que me llevara a un bar a ver una banda de rock…-Sasuke levanto una ceja

-hubieras preferido que para tu primer concierto sin compañía adulta te llevara a ver a uno de esos grupos plásticos y cursis como al que llevó el dobe a Hinata?

-bueno hubiera sido algo romántico… ya que a donde tú me llevaste todo era un desastre…- susurró bajito, Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

-pero yo escuche salir de ti ninguna queja… al contrario te veías bastante divertida-sonrió al recordar la euforia de su novia. Sakura en cambio se sonrojo completamente apenada, no podía negar que esa noche se la había pasado increíble.

Sasuke en cambió no podía evitar sentir ternura hacia su chica, solo esa pequeña pelirrosa podía provocar esos sentimientos en él. Así que con bastante gentileza tomo el rostro de la chica y la besó con mucha pasión y salvajismos pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de dulzura algo que Sakura no tardó en responde. Después de demandante besó, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, y entonces algo se conecto en la mente de Sakura y miró profundamente a su lindo novio.

-Sasu-Kun… te has dado cuenta que ninguna de nuestras primera veces ha sido tierna o duce?

Sasuke solo sonrió arrogantemente, sabía lo que quería decir la ojijade y tenía razón; la primera vez que se trataron, se llevaron como perros y gatos, la primera vez que él le dijo un "me gustas" fue durante una pelea, su primer beso fue tan posesivo y desesperado que incluso hubiera espantado al mas experimentado y ni que decir de la primera vez que la hizo mujer… la tomo de una manera tan posesiva y desenfrenada…. Pero con todo el cuidado y precaución que se debe tener al ser su primera vez.

-Sa-ku-ra…- pronunció su nombre de una manera un tanto sugerente-de verdad deseas que se tie3rno y dulce contigo?-susurró cerca de su oído-en serio quieres que te diga cada cursilería que se me venga a la mente?-volvió a preguntar mientras mordía suavemente la oreja de la chica, sacándole un leve gemido- aceptémoslo… yo no soy así

Y entonces Sakura se resignó, a quién quería engañar?, Sasuke era frío, arrogante, egocéntrico, apasionado, loco, etc, pero sobretodo un salvaje… pero así lo quería, así se enamoró de él. Entonces tomo con sus manos el rostro de su chico y lo acercó despacio al suyo, perdiéndose en esos ojos tan oscuros y cautivadores como la misma noche.

-está bien Sasu-Kun… no quiero que cambies…-dijo acercándose cada vez más a el y con la mejillas un poco sonrojadas, algo que le causo fascinación al pelinegro-… porque así te amé, así te amo y así te amare- termino de juntar su labios en un dulce beso, que ambos disfrutaron por largo rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse-… y además conmigo hay suficiente miel para los dos- Sasuke solo sonrió y la miró con infinita adoración.

-y eso no se discute mi pequeña Saku… pero ahora-dijo cambiando su mirada por una lujuriosa y deseosa-… en mi casa o en la tuya?

Y así Sakura supo que su novio no cambiaria jámas, pero no importaba porque honestamente no deseaba que su novio fuera diferente porque así era simplemente perfecto para ella. Suspiró resignada mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto con expresión resignada, aunque en el fondo le encantaba pasar las tarde en compañía de su salvaje novio.


End file.
